Denture containers for storing dentures when not in use, e.g. at night, are generally well known. While not intended to be a comprehensive survey of the art, the following patents may nevertheless be taken as representative.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,583 issued to Parizot discloses a holder in the shape of a bottom plate adapted to clamp about a denture to hold it firmly in place when inserted in a closed container having a liquid dentifrice, so that the container can be shook for cleaning action without damaging the denture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,862 of Wing relates to a holder for dentures or other articles wherein a perforated receptacle appends from the container lid. The denture can be placed in the receptacle and then immersed in a cleaning liquid, thereby satisfying the stated objective of permitting cleaning while "avoiding to a considerable extent soiling of the fingers."
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,645 issued to Gordon, a dental plate container is disclosed which provides "protective safety and sanitary protection." In Col. 1, the need is discussed for a portable container of this description, noting that may wearers have to keep their plates at night in water in an open glass or container. As best seen in FIG. 2, the patented container is designed to hold both upper and lower plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,294 issued to Jones teaches a dental plate container having an adjustable holder for securely engaging the dental plate. In Col. 2 it is mentioned that the inside of the container lid may be provided with an absorbent pad which can be saturated with a germicidal fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,595 of Marshall et al discloses a denture container which is leak-proof for safely and inconspicuously storing dentures. The container has a basket-like perforated inset in which the denture is placed. The container is filled with water or a dental solution and the inset then placed in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,899 issued to Wilcox teaches a portable cleaning device for artificial dentures, in which the denture may be firmly held within an enclosure containing a cleaning solution while manually imparting vigorous agitating movement to the container and solution. A threaded adjustable dental support is disposed within the container. In use, the support is adjusted to the proper elevation for the denture. Cleaning is effected by adding cleaning fluid and shaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,919 of Passmore relates to portable containers for dentures and the like which are said to be characterized by their simplicity, durability, low cost and convenience. The container is designed to protect against breakage if dropped and from contamination from both internal and external bacteria. It consists of two sections which together form a ball having cushioning bodies on the inside. Since the container is clearly not adapted for cleaning, Applicant does not understand the statement about protection from "internal bacteria".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,767 of Cohen describes a denture container which retains water and acts as a container for a toothbrush also. It comprises an arrangement of elements including, in order, a main container, an auxiliary container, a cover, a denture holder and another cover. The container will store dentures of different sizes along with a cleaning fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,973 issued to Crawford relates to a combined denture case and brush. After cleaning, the denture can be soaked in a cleaning receptacle of the container and the brush cleaned and reinserted in a brush receptacle of the container until the next cleaning.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,855 of Jackson relates to a denture power washer having a denture cleaner storage compartment housing a dry cleaner. The power washer has a washer container, a lid within which the denture cleaner storage compartment is situated, and a drain at the bottom of the container. For purposes of illustration, the dry cleanser in the storage compartment is shown to be a tablet. In use, the lid is removed and a denture placed in the container. The washer is then placed under a faucet to initially rinse off the denture. The cover is then removed from the cleanser storage compartment and the chemical cleanser is deposited within the container. The lid and cover are then reapplied and the washer inverted and filled to a given level with water through the drain at the bottom. It is left inverted for soaking. The lid is then removed and the denture rinsed under flowing water to complete the washing cycle.
Despite the state of the art with respect to denture containers, as illustrated by the above-mentioned patents, there is still a great need for an inexpensive container for storing and cleaning dentures and which can be discarded after a single use.
The task of this invention, stated simply, is to provide a denture container of the foregoing description.